


The Order in Which Zuko Receives Hugs from the People He Loves

by gyroscopefour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Zuko (Avatar) Gets a Hug, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Zuko gets hugs from his loved ones. Super fluffy and a little angst.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 315





	1. All His Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Just little drabbles about Zuko getting the emotional support he needs. I hope you enjoy. :)

Iroh:

It had been three days since Zuko had set off on the ship with Iroh. It had been two days since he had seen land. And it had been more than a week since he had slept in his own bed. He was tired, angry, and ashamed. 

Despite it all, he couldn’t sleep. He slammed his fist into the mattress. His pillow wasn’t fluffy enough, and he could feel the slats of the bed frame through the thin material. The frustration welled up in him. He tried to swallow it down, but he wanted nothing more than to be home.

He needed something from home. Anything from home. He stood up and pulled his blanket off his pitiful excuse for a bed. The ship lurched on the waves, sending a surge of vertigo through Zuko. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and shuffled down the hall. 

Iroh was still awake, reading by candlelight, when Zuko opened the door to his bedroom. 

“I want to go home,” Zuko said. He knew he must make a pathetic sight, and he was disgusted with himself. He should be able to keep it together, but here he was, blubbering like a child in front of his uncle. His lip quivered against his will.

But Iroh opened his arms to Zuko and patted the bed next to him. Zuko crawled in beside him. 

Then he did cry, sobbing into his uncle’s shoulder. Iroh rubbed his back, holding him close. “I’m sorry, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko covered his mouth with his hand. It muffled his cries, but he couldn’t conceal the way his hiccuping breaths shook his body. 

Iroh didn’t say anything else, and Zuko was grateful for that. His uncle knew what he needed most. His cries began to abate, turning into heavy, shaking breaths. 

Uncle Iroh was still there for him, even if the rest of his family had sent him away. Uncle Iroh loved him, and in that moment, it was enough.

Ty Lee:

When Prince Zuko made his heroic return to the fire nation upon defeating the avatar, Ty Lee leapt into his arms. Zuko staggered back from the momentum.

“I’m so glad you’re home!” she said. She squeezed his shoulders, crushing the air out of him. 

Zuko hugged her back then, holding her to his chest. She was warm and soft, and she thrummed with energy. Something about the Capital City soured his stomach on his return. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t feel right, but Ty Lee grounded him. She was happy to see him, and it was infectious.

Her hug made him feel like he really was home. He was with his friends again.

Mai:

Mai had been frustrated all afternoon. The beach had ceased to amuse her, so Zuko took it upon himself to find something to entertain her. As the sun began its descent, Zuko invited her to take a walk with him.

Mai kept pace with him, and it sparked something in Zuko to see her so interested. He deflected her questions why sly responses. When he put his hands over her eyes for the last leg of the journey, she smiled - actually smiled - in anticipation.

Zuko opened her eyes to a beautiful waterfall amongst the trees. It rushed down into a sparkling pool at their feet.

“It’s beautiful,” Mai said.

“Like you,” Zuko replied. He held his hand out to her. “Dance with me?”

“There’s no music.”

Zuko shrugged. “We can make it up.”

And so Mai took his hand, leaning into his chest. They swayed to an imagined tune, and Zuko’s heart was full.

Toph: 

Zuko turned when he heard Toph. “Why are you awake?” he asked. It was the middle of the night.

“Just woke up. Noticed you were gone.” She sat down beside him.

“I’m fine. You can go back to sleep.”

“I’d rather know why you haven’t gotten a full night of sleep since you’ve joined us.”

He winced. He had hoped no one had noticed, but maybe that had been too much to ask. “I just don’t sleep well sometimes,” Zuko said. “Better to lose a little sleep instead of firebending during a nightmare.”

Toph nudged him. “I could bend a blanket for you that would hold you in place so you can’t firebend.”

Zuko snorted. His lips quirked up into a smile. “Be serious, Toph.”

“Fine.” She wrapped an arm around him in a sideways hug.

Zuko leaned into it and hugged her too. “Why are you hugging me?” he asked.

“Why are you hugging me back?”

“I asked first.”

Toph squeezed his shoulder gently. “I asked last.”

They lapsed into silence, and Zuko thought it was nice to just sit with her.

Aang:

Zuko had been running drills with Aang late into the evening. As the sun dipped below the horizon, Zuko decided to call it a night.

“Let’s go, Aang. We won’t make much progress once the sun sets.”

Aang moved into their cool down stretches. Their shadows extended far across the ground. Aang shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. “It’s kinda chilly,” he said.

“I can warm up with firebending,” Zuko said.

Aang’s face flattened. “Good for you.”

Zuko realized his mistake. He felt a twinge of awkward guilt. “No! I meant- Just I can keep you warm too.” He held out his arms.

Aang eyed him reproachfully before shrugging and accepting the hug. “Wow! You are really warm.”

Zuko sighed deeply. Aang was a good hugger, gentle but firm.

“You give good hugs, Zuko,” Aang said.

Zuko chuckled a little. He couldn’t quite bring himself to tell Aang he had been thinking the same thing about him.

They stayed like that for some time. “Is this getting awkward for you?” Aang asked.

Zuko shrugged. “I don’t mind.” It was several minutes before the hug broke, and neither one could say who let go first.

Suki:

Zuko was up early talking with Suki. They shared stories and bonded over being the newest two to join the group. Zuko loved this time with her. Her animated facial expressions gave him nostalgia for something he couldn’t quite conceptualize.

Zuko felt more at home here, with her and the rest of the group, than he had at his actual home. Things were different now. Zuko was different now. And he was exactly where he wanted to be.

“Do you miss your home?” he asked.

“Sometimes. Mostly I miss the other Kyoshi Warriors. Tali especially. We’re not together anymore, but she is still my closest friend among the girls.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Together?”

Suki nodded as if it all made perfect sense. “Yeah. Tali and I dated for about a year. It was- Zuko?”

Zuko’s head was spinning. Suki had dated another woman? How? Thoughts rushed through his mind and he couldn’t hold onto any of them. Sokka’s smile flashed through his memory and he pushed all the thoughts out.

Suki watched him patiently. “It’s okay, Zuko. I’m bisexual, not an eel hound. Don’t look at me like that.”

“You can do that?” Zuko asked. His voice was thin and quiet.

“Do what? Date guys and girls? Sure. Why not?” Then her face softened in realization. “Oh. You too… and you didn’t know.”

Zuko nodded. He felt like he was going to cry, but he wasn’t entirely sure why. The lump stuck in his throat all the same. 

Suki waved him over, and as he scooted closer, she draped an arm over his shoulders. “It’s okay, Zuko. You’re okay. You’re normal. It’s completely fine.”

Zuko did cry then. The tears rolled down his cheeks, and he leaned heavily into Suki. But she was right. He was normal, and he was okay. He was going to be okay.

Katara:

When everything was over, Zuko hugged Katara. They had stopped Azula. He was exhausted, and he needed a hug. 

Katara hugged him back. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I am,” Zuko answered truthfully. He couldn’t remember feeling this overwhelming sense of peace and accomplishment. He was hurting and exhausted, but it was over. He could breathe again.

Katara patted his back and Zuko relished the gentle touch. She looked down at the scar on his chest. “Does it feel alright? It’s going to need time to heal.”

“It’s fine, Katara.” He took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Zuko.” Her voice was soft. “You’re always welcome.”

And at that moment, Zuko wasn’t worried. He was relieved, and they were alive.

Sokka:

Zuko slipped on the ice on his way to Sokka.

Sokka laughed brightly. He shuffled over and hauled Zuko up into a tight hug. Zuko breathed warm air on Sokka’s neck, and he shivered. 

“I missed you,” Sokka said.

“Missed you too. I got this for you.” Zuko showed him the fire lily encased in resin.

Sokka took it, cradling it like it was precious. “Thank you.” He pulled Zuko into another crushing hug. “How was your journey?”

“Nauseating. I forgot how much I despise sea travel. How is the tribe treating you?”

“Really good.” Sokka’s breath was warm on his ear. “But I never knew how many minor issues would warrant my attention.”

“Everyone wants the chief’s advice.”

Sokka squeezed him tighter. “Well, right now the chief has official plans to spend time with the Fire Lord.”

“How will we be spending this time?” Zuko asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Sokka say it.

Sokka raised an eyebrow and gave him a cheeky grin. “Take a guess, jerkbender.” He linked their arms and led Zuko to his hut.

Azula:

Part of Azula’s rehabilitation included spending time with her family. Fortunately, Zuko’s therapist had recommended the same thing. So every evening they played Pai Sho together. And every evening Zuko beat Azula at Pai Sho. 

But they didn’t keep score. They chatted during the games, and Zuko had even taken to discussing some of his duties as Fire Lord. It was a touchy subject, but they were hitting their stride. 

Arguments still happened, but they were decreasing with frequency and intensity. Sometimes, Zuko felt like he had finally stopped dreading their nightly conversations, and then they would slide into a toxic argument once again.

They were still learning to trust each other. There was no way to undo the damage to their relationship, but Zuko wanted her to be happy and healthy above all else. He had recently started wanting that for himself too. It wasn’t easy, but he was learning to take care of himself and his sister.

“Did that actually happen?” 

Zuko was pulled from his thoughts by Azula’s voice. She was smiling down at the board. A genuine, cheery smile.

“What?” Zuko asked.

“I won!” She looked up at him, beaming. “I actually won for once!” 

Zuko saw where he had gone wrong. A mistake three moves ago had left him vulnerable. He had been so lost in his mind that he had let the game go. He gave her a lopsided smile. “I believe you did. Congratulations, Azula.”

She got up and pulled him into an awkward hug. It was stilted and felt like a rehearsal, but Zuko loved it all the same. She released him quickly, turning to her doctor, who was reading a book on a nearby bench. “I did it! I won a game!” Her doctor smiled, touching her arm gently and cheering for her.

Azula turned back to Zuko. “We should send a letter to Uncle. I need a new challenge, and you need to brush up on your skills.”

“I must be losing my touch,” Zuko said. He wasn’t even disappointed about losing the game. “I’ll write a letter to the Jasmine Dragon tomorrow.”


	2. Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh cares for Zuko and helps quell his dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts the same as the Iroh hug in the first chapter, but it has more content.

It had been three days since Zuko had set off on the ship with Iroh. It had been two days since he had seen land. And it had been more than a week since he had slept in his own bed. He was tired, angry, and ashamed. 

Despite it all, he couldn’t sleep. He slammed his fist into the mattress. His pillow wasn’t fluffy enough, and he could feel the slats of the bed frame through the thin material. The frustration welled up in him. He tried to swallow it down, but he wanted nothing more than to be home.

He needed something from home. Anything from home. He stood up and pulled his blanket off his pitiful excuse for a bed. The ship lurched on the waves, sending a surge of vertigo through Zuko. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and shuffled down the hall. 

Iroh was still awake, reading by candlelight, when Zuko opened the door to his bedroom. 

“I want to go home,” Zuko said. He knew he must make a pathetic sight, and he was disgusted with himself. He should be able to keep it together, but here he was, blubbering like a child in front of his uncle. His lip quivered against his will.

But Iroh opened his arms to Zuko and patted the bed next to him. Zuko crawled in beside him. 

Then he did cry, sobbing into his uncle’s shoulder. Iroh rubbed his back, holding him close. “I’m sorry, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko covered his mouth with his hand. It muffled his cries, but he couldn’t conceal the way his hiccuping breaths shook his body. 

Iroh didn’t say anything else, and Zuko was grateful for that. His uncle knew what he needed most. His cries began to abate, turning into heavy, shaking breaths. 

Uncle Iroh was still there for him, even if the rest of his family had sent him away. Uncle Iroh loved him, and in that moment, it was enough.

Zuko wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep but he knew when he woke up. He was gasping from his nightmare, flames and disappointment and humiliation and pain. His scar burned under the bandage.

Iroh was there. He was awake, and he was there. He held Zuko close to him while he gasped. The heavy breaths turned into cries once more. He clutched Iroh’s robe and cried into his chest. He smelled like sweat and ginseng tea. 

Zuko missed sitting by the turtleduck pond, drinking tea. He’s breaths stuttered and his face was wet with tears.

Iroh shushed him, rubbing Zuko’s back. “I wish I could have protected you, Prince Zuko.” Iroh’s voice was wet, like he was about to cry as well. Zuko sniffled, quieting down as much as he could. He had never heard so much pain in Iroh’s voice, not even after Lu Ten’s death. Iroh had never expressed any hurt like this, at least not in front of Zuko. He blinked up at his uncle, watching his eyes water in the dim light. “If I had any sense, I would have stopped your father before he could lay a hand on you. You’re just a child.”

Zuko didn’t feel like a child. Everyone treated him like a child, but he knew he was beyond that. The hole in his heart ached so much like that of a weathered adult. Children didn’t feel this way, Zuko decided. 

Iroh rubbed his back. “You didn’t deserve what your father did to you.”

Zuko felt his eyes water again. It stung against the burn scar. “I spoke out of turn,” he mumbled. “I got what I deserved.”

Iroh caught his gaze. A tear rolled down his cheek, and Zuko watched, enraptured. It felt like far too intimate a moment for him to bear witness. “You didn’t deserve it.”

“Why did he do it then?” Zuko’s voice was wet and bitter. His nose was stuffed from crying, and it gave him a nasally tone that he hated.

“Hurt people hurt other people,” Iroh murmured. “He’s in a lot of pain. And he processes pain like a mirror. What goes in is reflected back out. You got caught in it. It was never anything against you.”

Zuko didn’t like his answer. It wouldn’t take him back home. It wouldn’t undo the things he had said or the things his father had done. He was ready to drop the subject. “Do you have any jasmine tea?”

“Of course, Prince Zuko.” He got out of bed, tucking the blankets around Zuko. It was ridiculous, Zuko decided. He didn’t need to be tucked in. He untucked himself and sat up to watch Iroh. He grabbed the pot and tea leaves from the table in the corner of the room. With a little water and some gentle firebending, he brought it to a steamy heat. He poured a cup for Zuko and handed it to him.

Zuko wrapped his hands around the cup, enjoying the way the heat seeped into his skin.

“Your bandage looks like it needs to be changed,” Iroh said. He grabbed a fresh bandage and disinfectant from his dresser. 

“It’s fine.” He knew it wasn’t. He knew it was wet from his tears, but he didn’t want Iroh to look at him. He would change it himself in the morning.

“Prince Zuko, I won’t have you getting an infection.” Iroh was firm yet gentle. His tone told Zuko there was no point in arguing. 

He grimaced. “Just get it over with.”

Iroh sat down beside him and peeled back the bandage with delicate fingers. Zuko saw it come away bloody and wet. Iroh dabbed at the raw skin with the disinfectant, and Zuko winced.

“I know it hurts,” Iroh said. “I’m sorry.”

“Doesn’t hurt anymore, really,” Zuko lied. “Just stings with the disinfectant.”

Iroh nodded thoughtfully. He got the clean bandage ready.

“Wait,” Zuko said. “I want to see it.”

“Prince Zuko, I don’t think that’s the best idea.” Iroh put a hand on Zuko’s arm, but he was already standing up, stepping around Iroh to the mirror.

It was puffy and red. It extended all the way over his ear and up above his eyebrow. Or rather where his eyebrow should have been. This is what he looked like now. This was his face.

Zuko felt a strange sense of detachment. Like he wasn’t even in his body anymore. He covered his scar with his hand, and he almost looked like himself again. Then he switched to covering his right eye with his hand. He could see his silhouette in the mirror through his scarred eye.

“I can see a little,” he whispered. He had been worried about losing his sight completely. Iroh had explained that it would likely never be the same as it once was and that it was possible his eye would be too damaged to work. But Zuko had held onto a wild hope that he would regain most of his vision. At least he had some of it back.

Iroh smiled sadly. “You’re beginning to heal.” He patted the bed beside him. “Let me finish with the bandage, now.” Zuko sat down on the bed again. He was still holding his tea with one hand, close to his chest. It was warm, and it smelled like home. Iroh taped the bandage down and patted Zuko’s shoulder. “There you go.”

Zuko reclined back on the bed, leaning into his uncle. He wasn’t ready to go back to his room. Iroh wrapped an arm around him and pulled the blankets up to cover him.

“Thank you, Uncle,” Zuko said. “For coming with me.”

“I will always be by your side, nephew.”

Zuko tucked his head into the curve of his uncle’s neck. He wasn’t ready to return to sleep. “Will you tell me a story?” He hadn’t asked for a story in many years. But it felt right somehow. Like it would take them both away from being stuck on the boat. And maybe it would.

“What kind of story?”

“Any story.”

Iroh hummed. “I remember when you were little, you used to love the turtleducks. For your first birthday, I gave you a plush turtleduck.”

“Buttercup,” Zuko said fondly. His heart ached all over again. Buttercup was on a shelf in his room in the palace. He hadn’t needed it for years.

“You wouldn’t go to sleep without your little turtleduck,” Iroh said. “Once, when you were about four, it was bedtime, and Buttercup was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was ready to send you to bed crying, but I went to the last place you remembered having it. It was one of the days you had gone to the market with your mother. I walked all the way down there and searched for two hours, but I couldn’t find Buttercup anywhere.”

Zuko found himself listening eagerly. He hadn’t ever heard this story before, and he didn’t remember any of it. “What happened?”

“I came home empty-handed. I felt awful that I couldn’t find your turtleduck. I went to apologize to you, but you were already asleep, and Buttercup was tucked under your arm. As luck would have it, you had left Buttercup in your bed when you got up that morning. And it was stuck in the sheets. You found it when you got in bed.”

Zuko hid his smile in Iroh’s shoulder. The love he felt for his uncle touched him in his core. It wasn’t enough to fix everything, but it made his life a bit more bearable. “I miss Buttercup,” he said.

“Fortunately, Prince Zuko,” Iroh leaned over to his nightstand, “you don’t have to miss it.” He pulled the plush turtleduck out of a drawer. It was old and faded. A few threads were loose, but Zuko took it and clutched it to his chest. It enveloped him in a sense of safety and love and childhood. “I wasn’t sure if you would want it, but I brought it along just in case.”

“I’m too old to have this,” Zuko said, but he hugged it close.

Iroh hugged him like Zuko hugged Buttercup. “You’re never too old for creature comforts, my nephew.” He rubbed Zuko’s back, and for once, Zuko felt loved.


	3. Suki and One to Grow on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko deals with some revelations about his sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes the Suki hug from the first chapter, but there's more content to go with it.

“Leave me alone!” Katara shouted. Everyone around the campfire turned to see a furious Katara striding away from Zuko.

“Katara, what happened?” Sokka asked. He got up, fingers twitching toward the handle of his boomerang. 

“He has no boundaries.” She pointed to Zuko.

“I was just-” Zuko started. His eyebrow knitted up, stuck somewhere between confusion and frustration. He couldn’t articulate why he had attempted to pull Katara into a flirty hug, but she had certainly disliked it. He had let her go immediately, but the rejection still stung. He started after Katara, but Sokka put an arm out.

“Back off, Zuko.” His voice was steady and sharp. Zuko had never heard him like that before. The look in his eyes was icy enough to send Zuko on the retreat. 

“I’ll just sleep on the other side of Appa tonight.” Zuko watched Katara sit down next to Aang, who put a reassuring hand on her arm and sent a protective glare in Zuko’s direction. Why did she let Aang touch her like that? Why couldn’t Zuko touch her? He crossed his arms over his body. It was only mildly reminiscent of the embrace he really wanted. 

He shook off the feeling and set up his bedroll far away from the others. He needed some space. In his mind, he tried to remember the last time someone had touched him in an affectionate way. It must have been a hug from Mai back when he was in the Capital City. Since then, Sokka and Toph had both playfully nudged him a few times, but he decided that didn’t count.

He didn’t sleep much that night.

When the sky began to lighten, Zuko got up. He found Suki already awake. They were the two earliest risers of the group.

They often sat together as the dawn broke. They shared stories and bonded over being the newest two to join the group. Zuko loved this time with her. Her animated facial expressions gave him nostalgia for something he couldn’t quite conceptualize.

Zuko felt more at home here, with her and the rest of the group, than he had at his actual home. Things were different now. Zuko was different now. And he was exactly where he wanted to be.

“Do you miss your home?” he asked, settling in beside her.

“Sometimes. Mostly I miss the other Kyoshi Warriors. Tali especially. We’re not together anymore, but she is still my closest friend among the girls.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Together?”

Suki nodded as if it all made perfect sense. “Yeah. Tali and I dated for about a year. It was- Zuko?”

Zuko’s head was spinning. Suki had dated another woman? How? Thoughts rushed through his mind and he couldn’t hold onto any of them. Sokka’s dorky smile flashed through his memory, and he pushed all the thoughts out with a grimace.

Suki watched him patiently. “It’s okay, Zuko. I’m bisexual, not an eel hound. Don’t look at me like that.”

“You can do that?” Zuko asked. His voice was thin and quiet.

“Do what? Date guys and girls? Sure. Why not?” Then her face softened in realization. “Oh. You too… and you didn’t know.”

Zuko nodded. He felt like he was going to cry, but he wasn’t entirely sure why. The lump stuck in his throat all the same. 

Suki waved him over, and as he scooted closer, she draped an arm over his shoulders. “It’s okay, Zuko. You’re okay. You’re normal. It’s completely fine.”

Zuko did cry then. The tears rolled down his cheeks, and he leaned heavily into Suki. But she was right. He was normal, and he was okay. He was going to be okay.

“So that argument with Katara last night…” Suki began softly.

Zuko couldn’t hold back the sob. It was like something broke in him. Realization after realization pinged in his mind. Those feelings of jealousy he always thought he had. That was attraction. Those were crushes.

It was like surfacing from deep water and taking a fresh gasp of air. He couldn’t process it all.

Suki held him, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. “It’s alright, Zuko. Whatever you’re thinking, it’s going to be alright.”

Zuko hiccuped. “They’re- they’re gonna-” He couldn’t get the words out. He gestured in the direction of camp. “They won’t like me, now.”

“Why wouldn’t they like you? They know about me, and it’s fine.” She held Zuko’s face and brushed the tears away. 

“I tried to make there be something between me and Katara. I thought… I don’t know.”

Suki took Zuko’s hand, threading their fingers together. “It’s alright, Zuko. She’ll be okay.”

“I need to apologize, right?”

“That might be a good place to start.”

He nodded. Suki was warm against him. This was the most intimate contact he had gotten in a long time, and he craved it. He leaned into her, and she leaned back into him. He felt a little guilty, enjoying this intimacy as much as he did, but he took it all anyway. They sat together, and Zuko relished the feeling of closeness, of belonging.

It wasn’t long before Katara began stirring. She was usually an early riser. Zuko peeled himself from Suki’s side. He didn’t want to face her. He hated owning up to his mistakes. It was better to stew in awkward guilt. At least that was mild discomfort compared to a genuine apology.

“Katara, can I talk to you?” He pushed his nerves down and clenched his fists. He was going to be okay. He just had to apologize.

Katara glared at him. “I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“Can you just listen?” He felt the frustration bubbling up. It was evident in the clipped words and harsh tone of his voice. 

“Why should I listen to anything you have to say?”

The others started to stir at their raised voices. Zuko felt his face burn. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry! I made you uncomfortable, and that’s my fault.”

Katara folded her arms. “Why didn’t you listen the first time, then? You didn’t let go when I told you to back off.”

Zuko wanted to curl up into a ball and die. “I didn’t think. I’m sorry!”

A hand closed around his bicep, dragging Zuko far away from Katara and the rest of the group. “What are you doing?” It was Sokka. He shoved Zuko away from him. “You need to leave her alone.”

“I was trying to apologize!”

“And you think she has to forgive you. Is that it?”

“No! I just-” Zuko huffed a frustrated breath. He couldn’t put his words in order. “I’m going through some personal stuff.”

Sokka frowned. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re all going through personal stuff, jerkbender. You’re not special.”

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. Sokka could be so frustrating. He could tell him, he realized. He just had to say the words. It would be that easy. 

But it wasn’t easy. The words wouldn’t come. He couldn’t say it.

Sokka folded his arms. “What is going on?” His eyes searched Zuko’s face, and Zuko turned away. He couldn’t say it. Why couldn’t he say it?

Zuko realized the turmoil was clear on his face and immediately schooled his expression.

“Zuko,” Sokka took half a step toward him. His face was soft and sympathetic, and somehow that made Zuko feel worse. “What’s wrong? You’re acting really weird.”

“I like guys.” It felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He couldn’t breathe. The tears welled up in his eyes.

Sokka looked at him curiously, but there was no judgment in his face. “What do you mean? You like guys, as in, you’re attracted to them?”

Zuko nodded. His hand came up to cover his quivering lip. He didn’t know why this was so hard. His stomach was knotted up in stupidly painful twists.

Sokka hugged him. Zuko heaved a shaky breath. He hugged Sokka back, unsure what to make of the sudden affection. Sokka rubbed his back and rested his chin on Zuko’s shoulder.

“Me too,” Sokka whispered. 

Zuko broke, sobbing into Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka held him, swaying gently. The movement was soothing. It grounded them both.

“I thought it had to be a girl,” Zuko cried. “I didn’t even know.”

Sokka held him impossibly tighter. “It can be whoever you want, Zuko. It’s okay.” Sokka’s hug felt so good. It was warmth and unfiltered empathy, and Zuko ate it up. 

Zuko sniffled, scrubbing at his eyes. “How did you find out?”

“I think I always knew,” Sokka said. “I always liked girls, but I liked guys, too. A lot.” He smoothed a hand down Zuko’s back. “Did you just realize?”

Zuko nodded. “I thought something was wrong with me.”

Sokka held him like he was delicate. And maybe he was. Zuko realized he didn’t hate the feeling. Not entirely, anyway. 

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Sokka said.

“But… just guys,” Zuko said. “Not girls.”

Sokka smiled. “That’s okay. That’s just fine, Zuko.” Sokka squeezed him gently. Zuko could feel Sokka’s breath against his neck. His heart felt full.

Zuko felt exhausted. It wasn’t a physical exhaustion. It was deeper than that. It was a psychic exhaustion. He felt like he could sleep for a month. But he didn’t want to let go of Sokka. 

He felt good with Sokka. He was with someone who knew him, fully and completely, and still wanted to be there. Someone who had seen him at his most furious and his most despondent moments. And he still wanted to be there.

Zuko realized he really was going to be okay. 

Sokka began to pull away, but Zuko kept holding him. “Can we stay like this for just a little longer?”

Sokka smiled, returning easily to the embrace. “Yes. Of course, Zuko. We can stay as long as you like.”

And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I think I'm gonna leave it here. I really appreciate the support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
